


Meet You On Main Street

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disneyland, Gen, Haunted mansion, Sam is a secret fan of disney, spn 2020 gencest bang, the boys go to disneyland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: Sam can't believe it when Dean says they're going to Disneyland for their latest case. Turns out, even the House of Mouse has problems with the supernatural from time to time. And that ghost in the Haunted Mansion that's threatening their guests? Yeah, she needs to go. Cue Disney fanboy Sam and slightly confused Dean to the rescue.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Meet You On Main Street

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 Supernatural Gencest Bang! 
> 
> Art was done by the amazing Txdora!
> 
> Beta'd by the super kind Kassandra Scarlet.

* * *

The whole thing would be funny if it weren’t so tragic. 

Here they are, in the happiest place on Earth, fighting actual ghosts in the Haunted Mansion. As he and Dean deftly avoid the ride vehicles, flying by on what seems to be set on maximum speed, Sam thinks about how he never imagined that when he would finally get to visit Disneyland, it would be like this. 

“Sam, your left!” Dean shouts as he fires off some more salt rounds at one of the spirits in front of them. The ghost—a young woman with a smirk that rivals the most sarcastic teenager he’s ever met—easily waves her hand, sending the bullets flying. 

“Dean!” Sam rolls out of an incoming doom buggy, doing his best to focus on the ghost as the ride roars around them. They’re caught in the graveyard scene and it’s hard to tell which is the real ghost and which is animatronic. Around them, ‘Grim Grinning Ghosts’ blares and, honestly, Sam wonders how his childhood dream of visiting this theme park got so perverted. 

It isn’t supposed to be like this, after all. 

* * *

_Four days ago—_

“You’re fucking with me,” Sam insists as he folds his arms across his chest. “And it’s not funny.” 

Dean glances at Bobby, almost as if he’s seeking support. The gruff family friend shrugs and the eldest Winchester turns back to his little brother, smirking. “I am not.” 

“We’re going to Disneyland,” Sam states flatly. 

“Yes,” Dean replies, beaming.

“The happiest place on Earth?” 

“Yes, Sammy.” 

“The place with the castle and the rides and—”

“Boy,” Bobby interjects sharply, forcing Sam to glance at his surrogate father’s face. “Your brother ain’t playing.” 

Sam can hardly believe this. 

As a child, he saw commercials for Disney vacations—static images of smiling families on the teacups as lights sparkled around them and laughter rang in the air—and always wished to go. Images of himself and Dean seeing that iconic castle, eating corn dogs with John as they all walked down Main Street, acting like a normal family for the first time in an eternity danced in his mind as a child. 

But as the years have gone by, the magic of Disney—and what it represented— has faded away, replaced by a hardened cynicism that comes from a lifetime of having his dreams crushed. He isn’t part of a normal family and he knows things that no normal person should. 

Disneyland just simply isn’t feasible in his life now. 

“Bobby—” Sam hisses because this has gone too far. It’s got to be a horrible, mean-spirited prank. Dean has teased him about Disneyland for years, always mocking him for being ‘childish’. His big brother has never understood what the theme park represents in Sam’s life, all the dreams of normalcy that place holds. 

Bobby arches an eyebrow, “I have a contact. Works at Disney. Part of the, uh...” He struggles to recall the word. “Imagineers, I think?” 

Sam gapes.

Dean chuckles. “Point is, apparently, even Disneyland needs hunters. Get this, there’s a ghost roaming the park.”

Sam can hardly believe what he’s hearing. He shakily sits down at the desk across from his brother, trying to steady his pounding heart. 

“A ghost?” Sam repeats. “In Disneyland?” 

Dean claps him on the back. “So, what do you say, Sammy? Feel like taking a vacation? Bobby’s contact is gonna set us up in a suite and give us free tickets and everything.” 

Sam swallows, a lump of emotion clogging his throat. 

Part of him knows that Disney is nothing but a greedy corporation, using nostalgia and childhood memories to fuel their bottom line. He knows that his desire to go to Disneyland wouldn’t have changed his family or his destiny. 

But still . . . 

Deep down, part of him still hoped, still waited for that chance. When he was at Stanford, he had always turned Jessica down when she had wanted to go because he held out hope that Dean and John would come around. 

He believes in that Disney magic, as cliché as it sounds. 

“So?” Dean interrupts his train of thought, his older brother still grinning. “What do you say?” 

Sam smiles. “When do we leave?” 

Deep down, his younger self is screaming out in joy.

* * *

Turns out, they’re not the first set of hunters to be hired for “routine maintenance”. Judging by the amount of nondisclosures they have to sign to even get checked into their suite at the Disneyland Hotel, the last hunters didn’t part ways nicely with the company. Once the scary Disney lawyers release them, they’re escorted to their room—the Pirates of the Caribbean suite—which, per their requests, has two enormous king beds decked out in deep red and gold plush bedding.

“Holy shit,” Dean breathes out, gently dropping their bag down by the entryway, “Is this really ours?”

Sam steps toward the bed, gently touching it with his hand. He back away, eyes wide, “It’s soft!”

Dean beams, “So, Sammy, what do you think?”

A knock on the door interrupts any response Sam could possibly give. Dean arches an eyebrow, but moves toward the giant wooden doors, pulling them open.

“Hi there,” A cheerful woman greets, dressed in a knee length blue skirt, white blouse and signature red and green top, “My name is Angie. I’ll be your guide today.” She steps into the entry way, her perfectly pinned blonde bun not moving an inch.

“Guide?” Sam echoes, “We didn’t book a guide.”

Angie beams that signature Disney smile, “We always like to indulge our guests in some Disney magic,” She steps toward Sam, handing him a button that has Mickey and pals celebrating a “first visit” to the park, “You’ve been wanting to visit for a long time, right?”

Sam takes the button, almost reverently, “Yeah. Since I was a kid.”

“Then, if you’re ready, I’ve got the perfect first day planned.”

Dean can’t believe how happy his little brother is. It reminds him of a different time, back before Sam knew how their world worked, before he knew what John actually did on his  
“business trips”, before he was disillusioned with his life and things could no longer be solved with a cookie and a hug.

Sam seems . . . joyful.

And it makes Dean’s heart soar.

“Yeah, Sam,” Dean smirks, “Let’s go.”

Sam gleefully pins his button on his shirt and off they go. 

* * *

Dean has to admit, Disneyland is impressive.

From the moment they skip the long line and make their way to the park turnstiles (thank you, Disney tour guide), everything feels different. Lighter. Easier. Happier even.

When the castle comes into view, for a brief second, Dean feels something stir within him. He hasn’t been a child since the night he carried Sam out of the fire, but right now, standing on Main Street, watching kids happily rush by, their chubby fingers clutching balloons, he feels like a kid again.

Angie comes to stand by his side, a knowing grin on her lips, “It takes your breath away, doesn’t it?”

The eldest Winchester nods his head, words failing him.

“I’ve been working here almost three years now and it still makes me grin.” She steps down the street, moving to speak with Sam.

Dean swallows down an unexpected lump of emotion in his throat and readies himself for the best day ever.

* * *

They hit up a white coffee cart at the end of Main Street, which makes the best vanilla latte that Sam has ever tasted. According to Angie, it’s underrated and often guests are distracted by the multitude of doughnuts for sale that they overlook the coffee. After that, they hit up Indiana Jones, where Sam happily chats about the intricate details in the queue with Angie interjecting with her own facts. The ride itself is fantastic, sending both brothers’ heartrates spiking, but in a good way.

As they make their way toward Pirates of the Caribbean, the princesses catch Dean’s gaze, but Sam quickly hisses, “Dude, no!” and that quickly ends any chance of flirting that Dean will get for the day. Still, he gets it. The princesses may be hot, but seeing all the tiny girls in their poufy dresses, Dean can see that they serve a greater purpose than just their looks.

Angie books them lunch reservations at Blue Bayou and Dean has to admit, Disney’s food game is strong. He’s been to New Orleans many times and this gumbo definitely could hold up on its own. Sam, meanwhile, munches down on a Monte Cristo, a fried sandwich with ham, cheese and jam that sounds weird, but tastes delicious.

“So,” Dean asks, “Is this everything you ever thought it would be?”

Sam smiles, a surprising wistfulness evident on his visage. His little brother exhales slowly and then questions, “Did you ever watch those commercials on those old VHS Disney tapes?”

Dean can’t even remember the last time he ever watched a movie, let alone a kid friendly one, “Uh, no?”

“There was this one with a little girl. She gets a wake-up call from Mickey Mouse and goes through the park, having fun,” Sam takes a bite of his sandwich and a sip of his soda before continuing, “But, the little girl really wants to meet Mickey Mouse but she can’t find him. The night ends and they’re walking back to the hotel and then, boom, there he is. She gives him a big hug and it’s over.”

Dean waits, wondering what the big deal is. It’s a commercial, designed to get parents to fork over the big bucks to fulfill what they think their child wants. Sam bites his lower lip, a nervous habit he’s always had since childhood.

Softly, “Sammy, you can tell me anything.”

Sam sighs, “I just thought if we could somehow get to Disney, Dad would, I don’t know, change?”

Cause that’s what it always comes back to for Sam—John Winchester.

Sam never knew what he was like before the fire. He didn’t have memories of Mom laughing boisterously as John told a joke or of their father cooking French Toast on Saturday mornings. No, the memories Sam had weren’t good and Dean can understand why he would long for the Disney magic.

Hell, he’d never even wanted to come to the Happiest Place on Earth before, but now taking it all in, he can understand why people are obsessed.

“You always wanted that perfect Hallmark moment, Sam.”

Sam smiles ruefully, “Yeah, well, guess that’s not for me.”

Dean hesitates, formulating the words but they come tumbling out, “Hunting doesn’t have to be your life, Sam.”

Sam blinks, “What?”

“I mean it. You could get out, Sam, get that normal life, have those kids and spoil them rotten with overpriced vacations here,” He gestures to the crowds of people passing by, “If that’s what you want, then you should do it.”

Sam shakes his head, “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t leave you.” Sam says it with such conviction in his voice that it makes Dean’s heart ache. He’s always put Sam first, ever since they were kids, but to hear Sam say that his big brother mattered to him made Dean choke back chick-flick tears.

“Sam—”

“No, Dean,” His baby brother protests, “Unless you’re out, then I’m still in.”

“We both know how this ends, Sam. It doesn’t have to be like that for you.”

“And it does for you?” His brother presses sharply, “Dean, even if I did that whole white-picket life, it wouldn’t be complete without you.”

Dean huffs out a breath, trying to contain the tightness in chest from the sudden wave of emotion rolling through him.

“Okay,” He finally says, “Then, we’ll have to make sure to get our fill on the magic while we’re here.”

Sam beams, brighter than the sun.

* * *

The fireworks take his breath away.

Dean has seen fireworks before, sure, on 4th of July and even set some off himself, but there’s something different seeing them light up the sky behind the castle. They’re perfectly choreographed to the music and even though Dean doesn’t recognize most of these songs, he feels his heart soar.

_Make a wish and do as dreamers do._

He glances at Sam, his baby brother beaming brighter than the lights in the night sky. He seems so happy right now. So peaceful and free from strife.

_And all our wishes will come true!_

Dean swears that they’ll come back here and do this more often. Being normal can be okay sometimes, Dean supposes.

But as soon as the fireworks stop, Angie finds them and says, “Are you ready to go to the Haunted Mansion?”

So much for normal.

* * *

Angie escorts them to the gates of the Haunted Mansion.

There are still a few park guests about, but most have cleared out due to the fireworks and cast members in Haunted Mansion uniforms shoo off the last remaining few that try to enter the attraction.

“It’s been a pleasure, Sam and Dean,” Angie grins, “Good luck.” She turns and walks away, whispering something to the cast members at the gate who nod and begin to push guests farther away from the entrance.

Dean stares up at the unassuming white building with its southern architecture and he chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” Sam questions as he picks up their bag of gear by the door (carefully put there by cast members) and pulls out their guns.

“Isn’t this place supposed to be full of happy haunts?”

Sam chuckles, “Guess one resident isn’t that happy.”

Dean cocks his gun and nods, “Let’s get to work.”

* * *

The Mansion is oddly quiet.

The cast members have left the lights on, but even with that, there’s still an uneasy aura hanging in the air. They take the elevator down and emerge in the ride queue where empty doom buggies move slowly on the track.

Sam gestures to one, “After you, dude.”

Dean chuckles and takes a seat in one with Sam climbing in next. It’s surprisingly spacious and they slowly move through the house, watching the animatronics work and the illusionary ghosts twirl.

“So, you two the hunters?”

A teenage girl with blonde hair and dark green eyes smirks as she floats before them.

“Uh,” Sam stutters and Dean has to admit, he’s surprised that any ghost would be so forthcoming, “Yeah, that’s us.”

“You guys are different than the others.”

“Others?” Dean presses.

The ghost shrugs, “Doesn’t matter, I’m not going.”

“Oh,” Sam mumbles, “Are you sure you don’t want to—”

“Spare me the move on crap, okay?” She interjects, “I’m in the Happiest Place on Earth. I don’t need Heaven.”

“You’re hurting others—”Dean informs her.

“So, we’re gonna fight then?” The ghost nods, “Then let’s fight.”

* * *

Which leads them back to now.

Sam rolls out of the way of another speeding doom buggy. He glances at his brother, who is fighting off a twirling ghost suddenly made corporeal.

“Give it up!” The ghost shouts, “I’m not leaving!”

“Sam!”

Sam catches the necklace in his free land and as soon as he sees it, everything stops. The music fades away and all the animatronics freeze.

“Where did you find that?” There’s sadness on her face now, her eyes downcast.

“It’s yours, isn’t it.” It’s not a question coming from Dean. He takes a step to her, “You died and your parents left you here, didn’t they?”

She says nothing, but tears sparkle in her eyes.

“I thought . . .” Her voice is barely above a whisper, “I thought they would come back.”

“But they never did,” Sam puts together, “And you stayed.”

She glances away. It’s enough of an answer for the two brothers.

“Can you . . . can you send me to them?”

Sam just smiles as he pulls out a lighter.

* * *

They watch the sunrise on Main Street, having some coffee and a freshly made doughnut.

“So?”

“So?” Sam arches an eyebrow.

Dean nudges him, “What did you think of Disneyland?”

Sam grins, “It was great.”

His older brother laughs, “Would you come back?”

“Of course.”

“Good,” Dean winks, “Cause we’ve been put on contract. Once a year we can come.”

“You’re fucking with me!”

Dean smiles wider than the Cheshire Cat, “I’m serious.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

“Anytime.”

They sit there in silence for a bit, munching on their snack.

“No one is in the park besides us.”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna ride Space Mountain?”

“You sure? Dean, the cast members—”

“It’s good, Sam. I cleared it with the head boss.”

And as they make their way to Tomorrowland, Sam takes it all in.

He’s here, walking with his brother in Disneyland, the Happiest Place on Earth. It’s odd, he never expected his life to turn out like this, but he finds forgetting his problems here.

For just right now, he can be Sam. Not a hunter. Not a man afraid of finding out his father’s secret.

Just Sam.

“Dude, you coming?”

Sam chuckles, “Right behind you!”

And all around them, the lights glow and the music plays.


End file.
